Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of pressure sensing and displaying technology, especially to a pressure sensing structure, a pressure sensing panel and a pressure sensing display device.
Description of the Related Art
A touch display panel generally comprises a display panel and a touch panel. When manufacturing a touch display panel, the basic solution is that firstly preparing a display panel and a touch panel, and then adhering the display panel and the touch panel together to form a touch display panel. Besides it, there is an On-cell solution and an In-cell solution. The solution so called On-cell is that forming a touch circuit on the surface of the display panel such that it is not necessary to performing an adhering process. It can reduce the thickness of the touch display panel compared with the first solution. The solution so called In-cell is that forming a touch circuit in a display panel (for example between an array substrate and a color filter substrate). The thickness of the touch display panel formed with such a solution is even smaller than that formed with the On-cell solution.
However, the touch display panel manufactured according to the above solution can only identify the coordinates in X direction and Y direction. That is, it can only determine the position where a user presses the screen, but it cannot determine the strength of the pressing force, which limits a further development and application of the touch operation.